


Angel crushes and Annoying brothers

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Series: Pranks, Angels and boobs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go on a hunt with the boys and things didn't work out very well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel crushes and Annoying brothers

Sam snickered next to Dean in the impala. "Someone has a crush" he looked in the mirror back at you"

"SAM SHUT UP" you punched his arm for the tenth time. You and the boys were on your way back to the bunker from a hunt that had worn you all out.

"Those Demons wouldn't have won," Dean shrugged "we had Cas"

Sam smirked "and GABRIELLLLLL" he teased in a sing-song voice. You groaned and hid under your hood.

Dean smacked his arm "Alright that's enough out of you" he looked back at you and grinned "that's my job"

You stomped your feet and slid down further into the seat. You couldn't sleep. You were tossing and turning, you didn't want to admit it, but those Demons had scared you. You were younger than the boys but not by much so they allowed you to come on the hunt. It was supposed to just be a salt and burn, to work on your skills. But it turned into so much more when you guys tried to burn the body the first time and nothing happened.

"Stupid demons" you cursed and sat up. "Maybe a midnight snack" you put on your ankle socks and went out the the kitchen. Cas was there, but he seemed to be upset by something.

"I just don't see why she can't come with us anymore, she did great" he tilted his head. "Why don't you ask her" came another voice.

Your heart sped up a little, you knew that voice.

"Come on out cupcake" Gabriel smiled. Castiel looked in your direction and you stepped out quietly.

"I-uh I can come back later" you backed away slowly. Castiel shook his head "no its okay, I've got to get back to bed. Dean will probably notice I'm gone" 

Castiel left the two of you standing there. You Wrapped your Arms around yourself and walked to the fridge.

"Cold?" Gabriel asked and sat down. He snapped his fingers and you had a warm fluffy blanket wrapped around your body. You blushed and took out the leftover pizza. "Thanks" you turned on the oven and popped it in.

"Isn't it already cooked?" He snapped his fingers again and the bar stool across from his turned into a nice comfy chair. You looked down praying he didn't see your face turning into a tomato. "Um" you sat down in it " it makes the crust stay crisp and not floppy" you curled up tighter and sighed happily, this chair felt like heaven.

Gabriel nodded and stuck a lollipop in his mouth. "So why are you up" he made his stool the same and looked at you.

You shrugged "it's nothing, just couldn't sleep" you played with the edge of the blanket avoiding his whiskey colored eyes.

He watched you squirm and smirked. "Are you sure about that?" He got up and picked you up. "Because you can tell daddy anything" he sat down and held you in his lap. You squeaked and wiggled your way out of his arms

"OH LOOK PIZZAS DONE" you rushed to pull it out and grab a plate, anything to get the attention off you. Gabriel watched you, amused with what he had done. You went to go sit in his chair when he grabbed your waist and held you down. You groaned and ate your pizza.

Gabriel started kissing your neck softly "I know you were having nightmares" he whispered. You shivered lightly and nodded. "It was nothing, just me being a baby" he looked at you, he seemed upset.

"You are not being a big baby! You almost died Y/N!" He turned you around to look at him "I could have lost you" he ran his fingers through your hair and smiled. "I'd never have seen your beautiful eyes again, I would never have heard your cute laugh or your little squeaking when you're feeling excited or angry, I would never have had the chance to tell you I love you"

You looked up at him. He could not be serious. You were a human! Angels like him did not fall in love with humans like you.

Cas came fluttering in, looking tired and crossed his arms. "Y/N if I wasn't an angel and had insane strength I would smite you" "Why!!" You threw your hands up in the air.

"Because my brother does love you! I don't understand what you mean by him not loving you just because he's an angel, I fell in love with Dean didn't I?"

Gabriel smirked "eavesdropping little brother?" Cas glared at him and poofed away. You crossed your arms "psh lookin like a fairy or something oh I'm castiel I have wings" you muttered. Gabe laughed and kissed your head. "Please don't make me regret spilling my guts"

You wrapped your arms around his waist and laid your head on his chest. "Can we have a radio please?" You batted your eyelashes and he snapped his fingers. A radio appeared playing like I'm gonna lose you by Meghan Trainor. You smiled "how fitting" he smiled and held you close.

"Gabriel if we're going to be together, we have to have some rules" you whispered.

"Anything for you sugar" he smiled and you rolled your eyes. "No hurting the boys okay? I love pranking them! But when they die or get separated it hurts." He nodded "less killing more turning them into things."

You laughed "like what" he looked down 

"Oh don't worry you'll know soon enough"

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing a story on what happened on the hunt. I realize this is a little short, because it was written to be on my Tumblr, But not everyone has one. It will also be on my Wattpad.


End file.
